


Galactic Rim

by Krakatau



Series: Galactic Rim [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Red vs. Blue, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakatau/pseuds/Krakatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Covenant attacked in 2525. Not long after that, they discovered a portal to another universe which availed them the use of Kaiju to help eradicate humanity. The Jaeger program was brought out of its several-hundred year retirement, and the rights and materials given over to the UNSC and her pet projects. This is about the Freelancer Jaeger project, the agents, and the experiments that would eventually tear them all apart in the face of galactic annihilation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Blue

Agent South Dakota took two steps for every blare of the alarm, sprinting down the hall with unbridled eagerness. Her twin followed at a more sedate pace, helmet dangling from his fingers. His excitement was better contained, and he was content to let her share the enthusiasm for the both of them.

At the end of the hall she pivoted and shook her head at him. “Better hurry up, Brother. We don’t want to make the ugly bastard wait. He’s gonna think we stood him up.” 

“Perish the thought.” Agent North Dakota closed the distance with easy, loping strides, pulling on his helmet as they entered the head of their Jaeger _Thunder Blue_.

 _Technically_ it was purple: a deep, rich hue with green and magenta accents, but the name came from a song that seemed to fit, color notwithstanding. Behind the wide gold faceplate, they took up their positions as the technicians anchored them in. 

The Director piped in through the cabin’s overhead speaker with last minute intel and direction, and South peered past the loading bay into the bridge, flicking her eyes up into the observation room above it to count heads. Who would be watching today? Wash and York, as always, Maine probably in the back, in case things got interesting. Who knew where CT ever was.

South smirked to herself, finally pulling her helmet on. This was her show; of _course_ she’d make it interesting.

“You got all that, South?” North asked as the technicians stepped out and they prepped for drop.

“‘Course. Kaiju Level four, codenamed _Dragon_ , flight and plating. We got this.”

North chuckled. “Just making sure.”

“Drop sequence in T-30 seconds.” F.I.L.S.S. began a countdown and the twins braced themselves for the inevitable thrilling connection to the rest of their Jaeger. 

 

Dr. Leonard Church stood forefront of the bridge. By his side was the Counselor, with Vic seated at the Jaeger system's overview terminal. There was an electric quality to the air, an energy that was as much apprehension as it was excitement. Since the Covenant had discovered and opened their own portal to the Kaiju's world, they’d seen more and even bigger Kaiju than way back in the 21th century; a level four was considered a walk in the park, which is why the Director had had no qualms in sending out the pair. This was, in essence, still training. Dual ranking boards glowed blue to the side, one tracking teams, one individuals. The Spartan Project was out with their Mjolnir Jaegers - a pricetag Dr. Leonard Church shuddered to think about - beating down the sixs, sevens, and eights that cropped up aiding the Covenant in destroying human colonies. 

It was obvious they had some kind of a deal going, but until humans could find a way to break it, they had to take the beasts down one at a time, just like before.

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t believe this is the … _right_ team for --”

“They’re the team I want, Counselor.” The Director cut him off, peering over Vic’s shoulders at the bio readings and Jaeger overview. The head had by now dropped and was locked in, and FILSS was initiating the neural handshake.

North and South fell into the drift.

\---

“Drift established. Jaeger online.” FILSS announced. North and South, in perfect synchronicity, ran through their warm up motions, ending in a runner’s crouch waiting for drop.

The benefit about there being several hundred years since the previous Jaeger program meant that when there _was_ a need for them, the technology had increased exponentially. _Thunder Blue_ was equipped with thrusters and space-capable life-support systems and enough firepower to take out a frigate. Sometimes, Kaiju battles were done in space -- humany wasn't the only race to have evolved.

This one, this ‘Dragon’, was on land, dropped from orbit through a slipspace rift the Covenant had opened when they dropped their fleet into classic glassing formation over the planet. _Mother of Invention_ wasn’t the only Jaeger-equipped frigate on the scene, but they’d been given the go-ahead to send a single ship since the Kaiju in question was considered mid-class, and the Freelancers considered elite enough to take it out on their own..

The hangar went on vacuum lockdown. Technicians vacated as warning lights spun and the alarm continued to pulse its abrasive tone through the large space. Once everything was secure, the doors slid open from beneath _Thunder Blue_ , and locking clamps disengaged, dropping it into the dark void of space and the blue and white curve of the endangered planet.

“Thrusters initiated.” North ticked off their burn sequence as he and South struck their right arm out, their Jaeger taking on an almost Superman-pose as it banked on a planetbound trajectory. Shields and thrusters minimized their descent speed and burn, and once they were within atmosphere they initiated boot-engine burn to coast the rest of the way to the planet’s surface.

From there it was just a short jog to the Kaiju.

It was beginning to be a common sight -- fires first, fingers of smoke reaching to the sky to mark where the monster had been. Then the sounds, screeching metal and fleshy thumps, screams and carnage, and then they’d finally find it crashing through the city.

On this occasion they’d had the luck to come upon it unawares. South caught the shimmer of a downed radio tower, North caught her intentions through the drift, and together they stooped to scoop it up in stride, pull back, and then launch it like a javelin at the back of the Kaiju.

On its own, the tower wasn’t enough to do anything. The creature had thick, bony plates covering its back that had been deflecting most of the ammunition thrown at it from the flurry of Longswords and Falcons that had been harrying it until _Thunder Blue_ could arrive. With North’s sniper aim, however, the radio tower lodged between two of the plates and stuck.

The Kaiju screeched in surprise, maybe in pain, and craned a bony head back on a serpentine neck to look at the tower then up at the Jaeger. It turned and shook out its back to dislodge the weapon, screeched again at the Jaeger, and charged.

South chuckled in anticipation and the twins moved into action, matching the Kaiju’s speed and meeting it halfway. South thought to feint and North fell in with the maneuver. North thought to punch and South’s arm went out.

“Throttle it!” 

Words weren’t really necessary, when he was right in her head with her, but instinct and the heat of the moment had her shouting. At the last moment the Jaeger’s hand opened and grabbed the Kaiju at the neck as it hurled itself at them.

North grabbed on and held, the creature pulled them back, its plating making it top-heavy and adding that extra velocity. Additionally, it snapped its wings open and beat them furiously, creating a cloud of dirt and ash and debris, and pulling against their hold.

They turned into the movement, South reaching up to grab at one of the wings before it could pull them from the streets. The skyscrapers around them bent and the windows shattered, pelting them with glass and bits of twisted metal. Together they wrested it away from downtown area but as they were preparing to literally rip it limb from limb it got its feet up between them and raked a series of gashes on the chestplate.

“God-- _dammit!_ ” South swore as they staggered back. The Kaiju took to the sky and circled around out of their reach. 

The Director’s voice came sharp over the radio, “ _Take that thing down,_ Agents, you’ve got Covenant incoming!”

“Roger that.” North replied. He and South shared a glance. Movement caught their attention and they braced as the Kaiju dove from above.

 

Carolina stood leaning against the back wall of the observation room next to the double doors that lead out into the corridor. The wall opposite her was reinforced plate glass looking over the hangar bay, where Jaegers were in a constant state of repair and drift trials. To her right were the two glowing leaderboards. North and South topped the Teams, although Carolina topped the Individuals. It _burned_ her that she wasn’t the top of both, and while she put some pressure on her drift partner, everyone knew that North and South’s special circumstances leant them a powerful bond. The simple fact of being _twins_ had made them a dead ringers from the start. To her right was the bank of monitors, feeding in from the cameras Vic was using to track the Jaeger through its engagement.

Pelicans, longswords, even streetcams, the view was never clear or consistent, but they got a general idea; it was an equally-matched pair. 

The rest of the agents stood transfixed in front of the monitors, jostling to get the best views. Betting pools ran rampant, even among the active jaeger pilots. Carolina knew for a fact South had put down a handful of credits to say they’d nail it in record time.

Carolina glanced at the overhead clock. Looked like South was going to be a bit the poorer when they returned. 

The overhead PA crackled to life, and despite the action going on, the agents turned their attention to it to catch the incoming announcement.

“ _East Coast Hurricane_ , report to the bridge.” FILSS pipped in, precise as always. Carolina dropped her arms and cast a glance at York, who shared a couple last words with Washington and CT before turning and joining her as they headed to the next room over.

“Didn’t think it was going _that_ badly.” York commented.

“Just means there’s something else going on.” There were still countless ground engagements, as well as space battles. The _MoI_ tended to stay out of these, as her focus was more stealth and troop deployment. She _tended_ to stay away from glassings in general, not being directly affiliated with the UNSC, but they were still enough of an attachment that if needed they had to make an appearance.

Carolina and York made their way up the catwalk to the bridge proper and stood at attention.

“ _East Coast Hurricane_ reporting for duty, Sir.” Carolina said crisply. 

“Suit up. _Thunder Blue_ is about to have some Covenant company, and he’s busy as it is.”

“Understood, Sir.” 

The two agents saluted, and then turned and entered the elevator. Everyone was required to maintain battle-ready except for designated off-hours and within transit rotations, so the two had little more to do than report to their Jaeger and get anchored in. 

_East Coast Hurricane_ was built for speed and agility. Modeled after the original Mark V _Striker Eureka_ , it had added thruster ports for quick maneuvering in a vacuum and an overcharge option that would add an explosive kick to whatever action they were engaged in. It was a burnished gold with streaks of aqua swirling about the extremities. Once York and Carolina had gone through all the necessary boot-up operations and opened their own neural link, they gave the Director the okay and were prepped, dropped, and on their way.

It wasn’t a moment too soon. 

Dragon had a trick up its sleeve. After managing to break loose once more, it had turned its back and flexed. The bony plates separated, revealing rows of the luminescent pink shards that made up needlers and neelder rifle ammunition. With a shiver, it shot them out like a porcupine's quills. They’d embedded in _Thunder Blue’s_ chest and thighs, detonating and compromising hull integrity further, as well as numerous internal systems. Smoking and wounded, though still operational, _Thunder Blue_ stepped back and braced.

Dragon had already taken off and was circling back, looking like it was getting ready for a second dive-bomb.

“Permission to activate Archer missle --” North was reaching out to flip the switch when the news came in, causing him to halt his movements.

“Denied,” the Director replied. “You have incoming.”

“ _Thunder Blue_ this is _East Coast Hurricane_.” Carolina piped in as she and York sped in on Dragon’s left side, increasing boot-drive in an intercept course. “ _It’s our turn now._ ”

They crashed into the unsuspecting Kaiju, wrapping arms around it and trapping its wings at its sides. With a screech, the pair fell into a parking structure, collapsing the concrete and cars in a roiling mass of dust and twisted metal. The creature’s shrill cries intermingled with the scrapes of metal and concrete..

 _East Coast Hurricane_ didn’t pause before pulling back and delivering a volley of punches at the Kaiju’s head and face, Inside, York and Carolina moved as one, kneeling on its wing, pinning its neck back, and striking the head as many times as opportunity allowed.

“ _What the hell?_ ” South postured, snapping a look at her brother. He pulled back to reign her in, and there was a moment of tension in the drift as she threatened to fall out of alignment, images flashing of watching Carolina pull forward on the leaderboard, instances where the women’s rivalry was tested and strengthened as neither gave.

“South, _focus._ ” North warned with a tight voice. “That thing is still alive. You can bitch her out later.”

“You bet I will.” She hefted a sigh and let herself fall back into the silence, and together they sprinted the distance and moved to flank. 

A nearby building exploded, and _Thunder Blue_ and _East Coast Hurricane_ were forced to halt their movements to stagger back from the rain of molten glass, metal, and spent plasma. The Covenant had arrived, positioning a Destroyer overhead. The lateral lines heated and another beam of plasma shot out, cutting through the earth between the two Jaegers. 

Dragon kicked off from the rubble, shaking its head, and then plowed into _East Coast Hurricane_ in an attempt to vacate the soon-to-be-glassed vicinity. 

South reached out and grabbed the tail, cinching her hand to lock the grip and then twisting it to wrap the tail around her arm, keeping the Kaiju from a full escape. North fell in with her, but pushed lightly at the drift, warning her internally and externally, “South, let go- we’ve lost this one!”

“I got this, _I got this!_ ”

The PA crackled, and for a moment both the Director and Carolina barked orders at them. Carolina dropped away almost immediately. “--do you copy, _Thunder Blue?_ Disengage and report to evac!”

“You heard the Director. Let’s _move!_ ” Carolina cut in again, having the airwaves to herself once more. _East Coast Hurricane_ had sprinted ahead towards the evac zone, stopping and turning when _Thunder Blue_ didn’t follow. “That’s an _order!_ ”

The Kaiju had been beating its wings and kicking back, far enough that it wasn’t connecting, and then turned around and descended on _Thunder Blue_ as the Covenant shot again. In a stroke of dumb luck, the Jaeger fell back and the Kaiju took the full hit of plasma to its back, shrieking and shuddering and falling away. It flew limply for a matter of a few yards before collapsing in a melting, smoking mass of flesh and bones.

Inside, North forced himself through the drift and momentarily took over the whole Jaeger, giving South that panicked feeling of misalignment before letting her fall back in again and re-establishing balance.

 _This_ was their secret. It was less equal balance than a forceful give and take, sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. Everyone knew they were capable of switching sides mid-battle, but this was something else. South would accidentally overpower, North would compensate, but due to the bond they already shared before their first Drift, it was almost _prescient_ the way it played out in battle.

“Good?” North asked her breathlessly. They took a deep breath and balanced the Jaeger, then took off in a sprint behind _East Coast Hurricane_ as the Destroyer started warming up to glass the city.

South didn’t have to answer because she knew he’d already read it in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another engagement on the horizon, Carolina's tasked with working through the roster and putting together the best team. Meanwhile, York won't let her forget What Happens In The Drift.

Carolina had already pulled ahead by the time South and North had joined them in the main corridor to the bridge. Helmet in hand, South jogged a couple steps to fall even with her, match her stride, and then push to pull away. Carolina compensated until she was leading, and this continued for a brief back and forth until both women were running faster and faster down the hall.

North and York hung back, watching in equal parts fascination and embarrassment.

“Are we taking any bets?”

“Nah. I think we both now how this is going to end up.” York shrugged. “Nice work out there, by the way.”

North chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his neck, where his neural interlace was located. “Thanks, but somehow I don’t see the Director being as impressed.”

“Hey, at least that’s one Kaiju that’s not coming back.”

“Yeah, but almost at the cost of two Jaeger and four pilots.” North shrugged thus time, as if to say ‘C’est la vie’, and they reached the bridge in time to see Carolina and South both standing at attention. It would have to wait until after debrief to find out who won _that_ little race.

“Agent New York, Agent North Dakota. Nice of you to join us.” The Director started. Apparently he’d made the ladies wait in silence until their respective co-pilots arrived. “I don’t think I have to tell anyone what went wrong here today.” His gaze landed momentarily on South with the word _wrong_ and she visibly bristled.

 _Don’t say anything._ North found himself thinking at her, giving her a subtle side-eye, twinsense spiking a moment before she opened her mouth.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , we took down the target without losses.” Her tone was sharp and defensive, and North stifled a sigh of frustration, waiting for the backlash. Sadly, he wasn’t disappointed.

“Only by the grace of sheer, dumb _luck_ , Agent South Dakota. You disobeyed direct orders and put yourself, your co-pilot, _and_ your Jaeger in extreme danger. There is significant plasma damage that will need to be fixed before you’re redeployed. I don’t _ever_ want to see that level of disobedience again, are we clear?”

South went rigid, and it was a space of a second or two before she nodded stiffly. North could see the discontent hard in her features.

“Agent Carolina, you’ll be leading our next operation; we’re receiving intel on multiple contacts in a trajectory for New Llanelli. I want three teams ready to go when we arrive. Choose wisely.”

He ended with another pointed look to South, then turned his back on them and looked to the holographic star map highlighting their next engagement. “Counselor, update the board.”

“Certainly, sir.” The Counselor tapped a quick keystroke on his data pad and on the Teams roster, _Thunder Blue_ slipped beneath _East Coast Hurricane_ , and on the Individuals board _South Dakota_ slipped under _North Dakota._

Putting her solidly in fifth rank.

“Dismissed.”

South turned with a disgusted grunt, slamming her fist into the keypad to open the door and then stalking out into the hallway.

Carolina felt a pang watching her. Sure, she was elated she was finally first on both boards, and now in the lead of an operation. She could finally prove to her father she was _worthy._

Still, she felt for the other woman. Brash as she was, South was also simply seeking approval. A different kind, perhaps, from different people. Trying to set herself apart, but she was always too proud, and quick to act, without fully ever thinking things through. In short she tried too hard.

Carolina stepped over to North as the three remaining pilots exited the bridge to the main hallway.

“Should I go talk to her?”

“I’d give her a minute.”

Carolina nodded. If anyone knew the climate of South’s mood, it was North. She got the impression they’d always been ‘in the Drift’ even before they’d joined the Jaeger program.

“Anyone want to grab some chow? That was a pretty good workout; I’m _starved!_ ”

Carolina smiled at York. She’d been in his head long enough now to at least predict this behavior. He loved a good meal after an engagement.

“I’m in.” North said.

“I’ll pass. I have an operation to set up.”

They parted ways. York gave a slight hesitation before joining North, and Carolina knew everything it stood for. He’d wanted to pat her back, or grip her shoulder, hell he would have dipped her back with a kiss if she’d have let him. She’d seen it enough when they Drifted.

But this was war and they were soldiers. As much as the feeling _was_ mutual, she couldn’t let herself be distracted. Besides, it was enough of a mental strain trying to keep the truth about the Director hidden from him. If people knew, well. It would discredit all of her hard work. She reached the war room, a separate planning center with a large, holographic table, and up-to-date rosters flanking on the walls.

Carolina took a moment to appreciate the new listing.

TEAMS  
 _EAST COAST HURRICANE_  
THUNDER BLUE  
ENGLISH MAYHEM  
SNAKEBITE RENDEZVOUS 

 

INDIVIDUAL  
 _CAROLINA_  
YORK  
WYOMING  
NORTH DAKOTA  
SOUTH DAKOTA  
MAINE  
WASHINGTON 

She powered up the holo table and planted her hands on the edge, leaning slightly against it. “FILSS, give me an active roster of all available Jaeger teams for Alpha Class.”

“Understood, Agent Carolina. Would you like footnotes of the current repairs and training schedules, as well?”

“Yes, thank you.” She looked over the diagrams as they faded in, little stacks of hard light info-cards with a diagram of the Jaeger, and a rundown of the agents, their respective ranks, and time tables for upcoming combat training sessions.

It wasn’t a long list. Carolina pursed her lips, but then immediately honed in on an anomaly; there was a card without information, simply tagged ‘Agent Missing’.

“FILSS, I’m seeing a discrepancy on the headcound. Please verify.”

In response, the card vanished and the others automatically re-stacked to compensate. FILSS merely asked if any more information was needed, but as she left the anomaly unanswered, Carolina took the hint to butt out.

She tagged _East Coast Hurricane_ into the operation, as well as _Snakebite Rendezvous_ but hung back on the third opening. _Thunder Blue_ was under repairs, and even then she knew the Director wouldn’t have wanted them on the operation, not after South’s little ‘stunt’. _English Mayhem_ hadn’t even seen any action yet. Wyoming and Maine had a patchy Drift at best. It certainly wasn’t a good combination.

Maine was a tricky one. He did well on the combat floor, but he’d been in and out of Drift partners without anything sticking. He’d done alright with Washington, but they hadn’t been nearly proactive enough together. Washington and Connecticut got more done.

She _could_ split them apart and put one with Florida. He had consistently matched with a number of agents in differing Drift simulations, and although none of them had been astounding, they were all fairly stable. He was good in an emergency.

But was she in an emergency now? She could probably get one more simulation session in with Maine and Wyoming before they reached New Llanelli. She tagged them in with Florida as alternate, and then started to run the operation simulations. FILSS fed her the rudimentary intel, updating as she received more. The Kaiju’s breach this time was well within Covenant territory, and with the Covenant’s advanced slipspace capabilities, the monsters could be transported pretty much anywhere in the galaxy.

 

York stopped in after dinner, bringing her some pie and coffee because he knew her habits; she would forget to eat and be up until she figured this thing out. To no surprise, he caught her in the process of asking FILSS to run through the simulation again.

“How’s it going?” He asked, sliding the tray towards her on the edge of the table and taking one of the two coffee cups for himself.

“Slow.” She admitted. “With _Thunder Blue_ out of the picture, the pickings for third are rather slim. I’m hoping Wyoming and Maine can get one more simulation session in before they see action. I’m not really confident about that partnership.”

“I don’t think anyone is, with Maine. He’s something of a loose cannon.”

“ _South’s_ a loose cannon. Maine’s just … a lot of cannon. He needs someone equally robust to counter in the Drift.”

“... and _you’re_ taken.”

She sighed, finally picking up her coffee mug. “I already have a Drift partner, yes.”

“About today --”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We do enough thinking about it --”

“I said _no._ ” She shot him a look, shutting him down, before looking down into her mug and the inky liquid. She will say one thing about York, he sure knew how she liked her coffee.

“Fine.” He couldn’t hide his disappointment, but as he stood he gave that characteristic hesitation. “See you in your dreams.”

“... that is if I sleep.”

“I know. You’d better, tough. I think we’ll be at New Llanelli before we know it.”

She nodded and took a sip, and he excused himself.

“FILSS, move _Snakebite Rendezvous_ to Gamma position, _East Coast Hurricane_ to Beta, replay.”

“Understood.”

York sighed in furstartion when he reached his bunk. Their experiences in the Drift were nothing like their experiences out of it, and he would have loved to - just once - talk about all the feelings of love, loyalty, and respect, out in the open.

Carolina was too involved with maintaining a strictly professional relationship outside the Drift, though, for whatever reason. In his opinion, it would only strengthen their bond if they stopped pretending these weren't real emotions.

He knew it. _She_ knew it. She just wouldn't admit it.

He swiped a finger over the room's data center, and it glowed to life with options. There was an ew message from command; volunteers were needed to test a new recruit. Multiple openings. MAine and Wyoming had already submitted their names.

"Hell, why not." York added his name to the roster. It migth make him feel better to 'welcome' the newb into the Freelancer family. With that, he drained the rest of his coffee, changed, and climbed into his bunk. He knew his sleep would be patchy at best, unless Carolina deigned to sleep, but he had to at least try.


End file.
